Not So Normal
by JinMukang
Summary: A One-Shot collection because I make too many for this fandom. Chapter One: It started off as a normal trip to the mall, but ended up how Conan would never have foreseen. He never would have guessed that his real identity would have been found out by Ran during that innocent trip, especially by the method of which she did it. [I'm taking requests] (k , but could go up)


**Because I'm bored and I have had this idea on my mind for a freaking weak now.**

 **I'm making this a one shot collection, so feel free to send requests. They could be anything in the DCMK world, I will write any ship as long as you don't expect me to have angry make out sessions. As the author I prefer canon ships. But seriously, send anything. Could be angst, friendship, slice of life, AU, just goodness I'm bored and love DCMK.**

 **Disclaimer: DCMK belongs to its respective creators.**

* * *

One

The Resemblance

-Jin

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ : It started off as a normal trip to the mall, but ended up how Conan would never have foreseen. He never would have guessed that his real identity would have been found out by Ran during that innocent trip, especially by the method of which she did it.

* * *

"Don't worry Ran, you just wait here," Sonoko said, standing up from the dining booth located in a humble restaurant not far from the mall entrance. "I need to stretch my legs anyways, so I'll take the brat to the restroom."

"Are you sure?" Ran said at the same time as Conan when mumbled under his breath, "I can go by myself…"

Sonoko nodded with a smile before grabbing, not harshly, Conan's arm. "Come on four eyes," she yelled happily while she dragged the poor elementary kid out of the restaurant. Ran watched with a smile as Conan tried to escape Sonoko grasp while the older girl just laughed at his attempts and playfully ruffled his hair.

It's been half a year since Conan had wandered into her life… a half year since Shinichi left… and she would be lying if she said she hadn't grown attached to the small bespectacled boy. He was like her little brother, and she soon found herself treating him as such. Of course she always had that sneaking suspicion that Conan wasn't who he said he was… but she proved wrong many times in her silly theories of Shinichi really being Conan. Sometimes she still saw resemblance between the small boy and her childhood best friend, sometimes she could swear that they were the same person, but now she forced herself to ignore those silly thoughts and just continue to love Conan as a brother, afterall it wouldn't be fair to him if she treated him any differently and ended up wrong.

As she mused she looked down at the booth she was sitting at and took a sip out of a glass of cola, already delivered to them by the waiter while she waited for the food. Sonoko had gotten a mountain dew and Conan grudgingly took a chocolate milk after being told "No" by Ran when he practically begged for coffee. Why did he think she'd ever let him drink that stuff? It would stunt his growth, and she told him that multiple times already.

Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder anchored her back into the present. "Um, excuse me Miss…"

Ran's eyebrows knitted together as she turned around and saw a middle aged man standing over her shoulder with a curious look on his face. He removed his hand from her shoulder when he realized he had her attention. "Yes?" Ran asked, not sure if she should trust the guy or not. With the amount of random murders she ran into, she could not be too careful.

"Um, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself," the man said. "Mind if I…?"

"No, no, please, have a seat," Ran said with a smile, but her tone let the man know she was suspicious about him.

"Ah yes, thank you." the man went to the chair opposite of her and sat down, he then proceeded to net his hands together while he wore a thoughtful look. "My name is Shirogane Kichiki. I work at Tropical Land as a guard," he said.

Ran gave him a welcoming grin. "Nice to meet you," she said as she reached out to shake his hand, to which he obliged. "I'm Mouri Ran."

"Mouri? You mean like the famous Mouri Kogoro?" Kichiki asked.

"Yes, I'm his daughter."

Kichiki nodded with his lips pursed in thought. "And what of that little boy you were with? Is he your brother?"

Ran raised an eyebrow. Why was he asking about Conan…? "No… he's… he's a relative of one of my friends, he's staying with us until things calm down back at his home in America."

"I see," Kichiki sighed. "I'm sorry, he just reminded me of someone."

"There is no need to apologize," she said. "Mind I ask who?"

Kichiki looked at her from across the table with a startled expression. "N-no, I mean, it's not like I personally knew the kid, me and some of my colleague's just found a little boy about a half year ago at Tropical Land." His eyebrows went together in thought. "A strange boy, he had a head wound and was wearing way too big of clothes. He was ranting about really being a high schooler, and that he was tailing two men in black who were blackmailing some kind of gun smuggler, only be be caught and whacked over the head and then fed some kind of poison. We took him to the outpost, but he escaped before we could do anything else."

He looked up from where his eyes had traveled down to the table and was met with a pale teenage girl who had a look of shock gracing her features.

"Can… Can I ask what he was wearing?" She finally asked in a small voice.

Kichiki frowned at her expression but answered her anyway. "If I remember correctly, he was wearing oversized clothing… green jacket, yellow shirt, and jeans I think."

Kichiki suddenly jumped when Ran just as suddenly slammed her fist on the table. A vein had started to pop on her forehead. "Did he have a stupid cowlick at the back of his head?"

"Y-yes…"

Ran abruptly stood up from her booth. "Please save my spot, Shirogane-kun. I'll be back." Her voice too calm. Her expression too neutral. Before Kichiki could say anything, she stalked out of the restaurant with a determined expression.

-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, so you didn't fall in," Sonoko teased when Conan stepped out of the men's bathroom. The annoying rich girl had tried to take him in with her into the women's restroom, on the excuse that he was tiny and who knew what could happen to him if he went into the "Scary big boys bathroom" without her supervision. He knew it was just an excuse for her to make fun of him. So, before she could drag him into the female restroom, he slipped out of her grasp and bolted into the male's, and just to piss her off he took his time.

He growled as a response and stalked past her and she sighed and followed. "Jeze, what's got you all angry, runt?"

'Oh, I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm stuck in the body of a six year old with poor bladder control, or maybe that I'm small enough that falling in is a possibility, or - and this would get even Gin laugh - that I'm forced to ask for an ESCORT TO THE BATHROOM BECAUSE I'M SO TINY AND RAN DOESNT BELIVE I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF.'

"I'm tired," he said instead of all those depressive thoughts.

"Whatever, brat."

They walked in silence back towards the restaurant, but both stopped in their tracks when a certain teenaged girl sporting a unicorn-esque hair-horn came running down through the crowd towards them. "Sonoko! Conan-kun!"

Sonoko ran up to meet her best friend half way. "Ran? What are you doing? What about our table?"

"Oh don't worry, someone is saving it for us."

Conan looked up at Ran, confused. What was she doing… why was she here? She started to explain to Sonoko that she thought she saw someone she recognized and ran after them to say hi, only for that person to not be the one she thought they were, so she decided to meet up with Sonoko and Conan. Even though her expression and tone looked and sounded honest enough, Conan couldn't help but think she had some kind of alternative motive.

After a few words between best friends, the small group of three continued their journey back to the restaurant. As they walked, Ran suddenly cleared her throat.

"Ne, Sonoko, do you ever wonder what happened to Shinichi?" She asked.

Both Sonoko and Conan looked over at her in surprise, though for different reasons. Sonoko was shocked that Ran would bring up Shinichi on her own, while Conan was shocked that she brought him up at all.

"Um, not really? He told you that he's working on a big case, right?" Sonoko said, unsure of where Ran was going to take the conversation.

Conan remained silent and let Ran continue her train of thought. "Yeah, he said that. But, he disappeared without saying anything to me at Tropical Land. I think that's when he stumbled on to his so called big case. I always wonder what made him that night go into hiding."

Conan suddenly felt a load of guilt take over in his chest. All he wanted was for Ran to be happy and safe. He wanted to tell her everything, because he knew that keeping her in the dark only hurt her. But, her safety was more important than her feelings, so he couldn't ever tell her.

"Oh?" Sonoko asked, still sounding a bit unsure.

Ran nodded with a sad smile before stopping and picking up Conan, hugging him to her chest. "I have a few ideas. I guess some more crazy than others."

"Really Ran-neechan?" Conan asked, desperately trying to keep a childish face on.

"Yeah," Ran sighed. "I used to think that he got kidnapped or something. Or maybe he's lying about the case and ran off with some pretty face." Her voice went sadder as she continued. "For a while I thought he didn't like me anymore and decided to just leave…" her arms tightened around Conan, but the grip didn't feel right. It felt like she was trying to… keep him from getting out of her arms instead of her comforting herself. "You know, I have this crazy theory," she started with an odd voice. Even Sonoko looked worried, "that those men in black we saw on that roller coaster had to do with his disappearance."

"Men in black?" Sonoko asked as Conan fought to keep his breathing steady.

Ran nodded. "Shinichi thought they were suspicious. What if he ran after them and found them doing illegal things? What if he got caught and they fed him some kind of drug that changed him somehow."

Sonoko looked confused but Conan was wide eyed with shock. He looked up at his crush and saw her staring straight back at him.

"What if… and I know it must sound crazy… but what if the drug shrunk him into a little boy?"

Her eyes weren't questioning, but they were determined. A fire burned brightly and Conan - no - Shinichi had to remind himself to breathe.

"But that's crazy, right Conan-kun?"

And suddenly, Shinichi knew he had a lot of explaining to do if he wanted to live to see the next day.

* * *

 **I take requests! (And review if you want to, I'm gonna keep writing if you do or don't.**


End file.
